Electromigration is the transport of atoms within a conductive material, which is caused by collisions that transfer momentum between electrons passing through the conductive material (i.e., current) and the atoms of the conductive material. Modern day integrated circuit chips often experience electromigration in metal interconnect layers. For example, as electrons carry a current to a semiconductor device, the electrons collide with metal atoms in the metal interconnect layers. The collisions cause metal atoms within the metal interconnect layers to move (i.e., undergo electromigration), resulting in voids in the metal interconnect layers that can lead to integrated circuit failure.